For Lector's Sake
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Lector was his precious comrade, key word: was. "Leave it to me Lector...I won't lose again" Sting and Lecter friendship fic and some of Rogue and Frosch friendship. Spoilers for chapter: 300-present. #Chp 4 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**For Lector's Sake**

* * *

"_**To make skies roar... to make earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth"**_

"_**The strong one belongs in Saber tooth, the weak one does not"**_

The moment as I fought with Natsu-san, I felt happy. I have been waiting for the moment for seven years and finally I can fight him. Who's stronger? Me or Natsu-san?

As I saw Natsu-san and Gajeel-san lying on the ground, I declared for my victory however Natsu-san soon stands there as if it was nothing

And in the end, I lost

I said that I will win, for Lecter's sake

I promised Lect0r that I would win for his sake

Yet, I lost

Natsu-san…is strong, and I am weak

* * *

"_**Erase it! Erase the symbol of the crest of the guild! We don't need weaklings in our guild! We don't need losers!"**_

That night, I truly loathed the master—the guild master of my guild

I don't mind him punching or kicking my ass but no one…mess with Lector

Lector—my friend since child

We met after I killed my foster parent—Weisslogia and he asked me to be his teacher as he bragged to other child that I really killed a dragon. No one believed him though, and they bullied him. He used to cry many times when he told me that no one believe in him that I killed a dragon and the strongest.

I don't want him to cry anymore, so I promised him; that I will defeat Natsu-san—who is known as Salamander and my idol that way, Lector's words wouldn't be taken as lies

When I with Rogue were beaten up by Natsu-san he continued to cheer for me, and he didn't believe that I lost

"_**This time they lost…but I'm proud of Sting-kun. I believe that people can get stronger after defeat, Sting-kun learned many things during the fight"**_

And when Master was enraged by our loss, he stands up by me and reasoned our defeat. He tries to convince the old man that both Sting and Rogue did indeed try their hardest. The old man didn't even remember him as a member of Saber tooth for all these years, and… obliterates my cat—Lector while saying a cat does not have the right to bear a Saber tooth mark

I watched his death, by the blow sent by the old man, He vanished in thin air

And I can never hear him cheer for me again, or seeing him

"_**What an eyesore….A cat using a crest of our guild…"**_

How could he…how could he

"_**Shut up, it was just a cat"**_

Just a cat your ass….he's my precious friend!

And then I…blasted a hole through his torso, enraged and sad at the same time

* * *

"And the current #2, will they have to capitulate? Or will they regain their title back again?"

"SABERTOOTH!"

"? One cat that were cheering is missing….and they somehow look different..Saber tooth members that is"

"Renewed their fighting spirits?"

Crowds cheered for our new appearance, Rogue looks more emo than before—and as always, he used his stern expression while I…look serious and sad

Lector…

He had always cheered for me

I remembered how happy he would always be when I win

I remembered how he would cheer for me

I remembered my promise to him

I remembered that I will win for his sake

"_**Sting-kun! Do your best!"**_

I felt a tug on my lips, as I smiled heart warmly

"Leave it to me Lector…I won't lose again"

_**I'll win for Lector's sake**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay…just for you guys to know, this is a friendship one-shot about Lector and Sting_

_So don't get the wrong mind okay? XD…_

_I honestly cried when I read chapter 300 and 303 so I wrote this one-shot. Hope you like it! This is poor written though…_

_Thank you for reading! Review…? I beg you __ But please no flames if you can do that_

_I don't own Fairy Tail_


	2. Chapter 2

_It seems that I want to continue this a bit…_

_SO it's not a oneshot LOL! XD_

_I don't own Fairy Tail_

_Third Person's POV_

_SPOILER CHAPTER 303_

* * *

**-Changing-**

"_**Do not worry, Lector is still alive"**_

Lector is still alive

Minerva transported him to somewhere

Truthfully to be told, Sting was more than happy to hear that his precious comrade is still alive and doing fine. The tears that were shed for his death full with sadness filled in with happiness relieve. He cried in happiness, begging Minerva to bring him back as soon as possible. Sting Eucliffe was really happy

However, it only lasted for a second

"_**I will not give you Lector until you win the Daimatou Enbu"**_

He had stopped dead in his tracks, and his heart stopped for a moment.

What is she saying?

He really wanted to see him again

Lector—his comrade since child

He begged her to bring him back, and failed. Minerva is different from her father but she does believe that Sabertooth should be number one in Fiore; she also believes that Sting is going to be the one to bring Sabertooth to its crown again. But her way doing things….

She ordered him to win

By using Lector's life

If he loses, Lector will…

"_**Do not try to do anything rash, remember that Lector's life is in my hands"**_

And there, he was forced to obey her order

* * *

Defeating Bacchus in one hit, his eyes showed his feelings.

His feelings; sorrow, sad, anger, hopeless

Only with seeing one's eyes, we can see the feelings inside

He looked really desperate

Even the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue which is his comrade looked desperate

Desperate to defeat Gajeel—his former idol

The two Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth is slowly changing

First, ever since they first appeared there would be always a hint of kindness in their eyes even though it was only a little

But now there wasn't any now

Rogue's eyes were filled with determination to defeat Gajeel, rage, _greed_.

His pride was destroyed by defeat

Rogue become quieter and looked emo-er than before

While Sting's were filled with emptiness, sadness, determination

His determination to win the game at all cost

Sting no longer is the arrogant, cocky one we know

They had changed

So much that it hurts

_They have to win the Daimatou Enbu, for their pride, Lector and Frosch, and dignity_

* * *

_A/N; Maybe I will still continue this okay? :D_

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is one short one...Well these are poems that I made yesterday ^^" Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe**

Eyes still glistening with sadness  
Heart hot  
Head cold  
He stared at the sky

He have to win  
For Lector's sake and life

* * *

**Rogue Cheney**

Closing the rage withing  
He continued walking  
Waiting for him  
Waiting to defeat him

He have to defeat him  
For his pride

* * *

**Lector**

Confusion written in his head

His tears flow up and wet tens the ground

Here he is in an unknown place

Where is his comrade?

Where is Sting?

..

He doesn't know what to do anymore

He is lost

* * *

**Frosch**

She's alone

For the first time in her life she felt truly alone

Rogue changed in one night as well as Sting

And Lector is nowhere to be found

..

Is this the feeling being alone?

She didn't like it

In fact, she loathe it

* * *

_A/N; -Sigh- I really love writing this angst things_

_Please review ^^ I would love you for that ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sting frowned seeing no one in the base, biting his lips he turned back to go outside for a fresh air. When he had opened the door he didn't expected to see his precious comrade

Said comrade burst in tears as he saw him and enveloped him in an embrace. Sting hugged him back with longings in his eyes

"Lector!"

* * *

_A/N; -whistle- Now...this is quite OOC...Anyways this is the final chapter ^^ REALLY short I know ._. And I was out of town when I wrote this =3=_


End file.
